Weasley Pranks Never Backfire
by Ashling
Summary: Dumbledore throws a party over summer holiday, but are his intentions for the better. The Weasley twins decide to liven it up. And there is a little incident with spiking of the punch (just a *little* ONE). Almost everyone shows up.


Disclaimer: I don't own the HP charaters, Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer  
  
Weasley Pranks Never Backfire  
  
CH 1 - How to liven up a party  
  
"HARRY! I haven't seen in forever," Hermione called, running up to Harry and throwing her arms around his neck. Smothering his cheek with a kiss.  
  
"'Mione, it has only been a few weeks, and I think you sent me enough letters to suffice."  
  
"I know, but I always miss you guys over summer holiday. I'm so glad that Dumbledore decided to throw a party. Still, I wonder why, but I am enjoying myself," she said turning to Ron. Giving him a crushing hug and kiss on the cheek as well.  
  
Ron wiped the spit off his face, looking at his hand disgustedly, "Uck, Hermione do you think you could have covered me with a little more spit."  
  
"Ha, ha, Ron. Professor McGonagall! There you are. I wanted to talk to you! I'll talk to you two later. Bye," Hermione ran off to follow the professor, who upon hearing her named called out by Hermione had gone very wide eyed and began looked all around for an escape(imagine a deer caught in the headlights type thing). Unfortunately for Prof. McGonagall there wasn't one.  
  
"I think she is getting stronger," Harry said quietly, leaning over to Ron, "I can't feel my left arm."  
  
"I know what you mean. I think I might have a bruise." Ron rubbed his arm.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Fred and George where taking a stroll through the castle.  
  
"I thought you knew where it was, George."  
  
"I did. I do. I think. Go right."  
  
"Are you sure? We don't have that much time, almost everyone is here."  
  
"Sure, Of course I'm sure. I'm always sure. I was born sure. Its a fact that I'm always sure. I'm sure as sure is sure is sure. I'm so sure, that if I'm not sure, and I'm sure I'm sure. . . . .What was I talking about?"  
  
"Argh! George! I told you the stash is for emergencies only," Fred fumed.  
  
"WHAT?! I needed a sugar packet. So sue me. Oh right, right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right." "What's right?"  
  
"That way's right," George said pointing to his right.  
  
"I know that! What about it!?"  
  
"Go right."  
  
Fred stalked off, to the right, mumbling to himself, something about George always stealing the sugar packets. George followed. They walked on in silence for a few minutes until they came to a T in the hallway, with a suit of armor against the wall, at the top of the T.  
  
"I don't even want to ask, George."  
  
"I told you I'm sure!! This is it."  
  
"It better be or else I'm moving the sugar. Now focus where did you hide it?"  
  
"Uh. I'm know right. I'm sure I'm right.," George trailed off and a blank look went across his face. He continued in a childish voice, "Fred, how do they make straws?"  
  
"GEORGE!"  
  
"The knight-the knight. It's in the stand. I remember, it opens like a drawer.  
  
"Huh?" Fred replied, obviously confused.  
  
"The stand, it opens up," George repeated. "See," he leaned down to the small stone block on which the suit of armor and began to pull and tug furiously at the front of the block from all angles.  
  
"Wait, we haven't checked for-," but Fred's warning came too late. The front of the stand flew open and....  
  
Dun nuh nuh nuh Duh nuh nuh nuh  
  
OooooOOOOOoooOOOO suspense  
  
Blue paint spewed from the now open mouth of the armor. Fred and George were literally covered from head to wand in blue finger paint.  
  
"-traps."  
  
"Oh! Finger paint."  
  
"Dammit, this is the stuff that doesn't dry George. Just get the goods!"  
  
George reached into the drawer and drew out an unmarked brown paper bag. They ran off, blue footprints following, in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall.  
  
"Now are you sure you can keep quiet George?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I'm always sure. I'm so su-"  
  
"SHUT UP," Fred went to open the doors, mumbling, "Note to self: Never use the word 'sure' when talking to George, ever again, ever!"  
  
George and Fred began to sneak up to the giant Cauldron at the front of the hall. Well, Fred snuck. George took the long way; he snuck along to wall, attempting to blend in, while leaving a giant George-shaped blue streak on the wall behind him.  
  
Eventually they both somehow reached the cauldron unnoticed. George reached into his cloak and pulled out the brown, well now blue, paper bag. From the bag he pulled a bottle filled with a clear, unidentifiable liquid.  
  
"Fred, what did you say this stuff was again?" Fred began to pour the liquid into the punch.  
  
"I don't remember. Some Muggle drink. The guy I bought it off of said it would really liven a party." Fred shrugged.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They poured in the whole bottle of this clear, unidentifiable, Muggle drink.  
  
More fun to follow Please Review, this is my first fic, well on here.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
wait, apparently you didn't see the button down there the one that says Review, use it, it is helpful as long as you don't say bad things, I don't like it when people say bad things, but if you say good things I might give you a cookie OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOOO cookie! 


End file.
